


So hold me tight

by HarrisonCambell (Fozzy)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Corset, F/F, Sasha is completely oblivious, for my lovely corset loving friend, it's horny but not explicit horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzy/pseuds/HarrisonCambell
Summary: Sasha needs help putting on a corset and only if there was a big strong orc paladin who was willing to help.or otherwise known as, an exercise in me wanting more f/f and to have Sasha in a corset.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	So hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GretaRavencliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretaRavencliff/gifts).



“I’m really sorry Sasha.” In Hamid’s hands is a dress.

He looks away a little ashamed, as he should, he _knows_ that she hates them. “I did try looking for a suit your size but they were all too big and I didn’t have enough time to tailor it-“

“It’s fine Hamid”

“It isn’t though! I know you said you could sneak in but we need to make sure that nothing goes wrong.” He now looks frustrated with himself and she feels a little bad, she knows that he does in fact want to see her in a dress but she can also tell when he’s lying and currently he isn’t.

She grabs the folded dress and holds it under her arm, it’s heavier than what she remembered as a teenager, a lot sturdier too. At least the dress is black.

Sasha starts to walk off towards her room and begins to unfold the dress. 

Oh…

Sasha didn’t know how to put on a corset all that well, Eldarion had tried at least for a bit when during her posh kid days but the lessons never really stuck. She was always small enough to manage to get out of them. 

She could just not wear the corset… 

She lifts the dress over her head and tries to slip it over the rest of her body and close it with no avail. She should've known the corset was there for a reason and that reason appeared to be that some people seemed to like not breathing right for hours at a time.

She takes it back off again and stares at the corset, if she put it on herself she wouldn’t sit right and make it more difficult to move than before. 

She didn’t have much of a choice after that. She was going to have to ask for help.

Immediately she heads towards Azu’s room. For no other reason than Azu being the most rational choice. 

Hamid would probably know how to lace a corset, he seems fancy and fashionable enough to put one on but he was easy to fluster and seeing Sasha with just a slip on would end up making the small lad perish. Zolf was out, he may have seen her organs but he would be rubbish at putting on a corset. Grizzop would probably be more familiar with literally anything else than lacing a corset and she had only just met Cel.

Which left Azu.

Of course she had her reasoning set out before blindly going to Azu’s room, because there would be no other reason that Sasha would have to want Azu to see her in her underwear.

She slips her way out towards Azu’s room and considers sneaking inside. She doesn’t. 

Just in case Azu was busy.

“Azu?” She knocks on the door and watches as it inches open slightly.

“Come in,” Azu was sitting on her bed, legs outstretched in front of her, wearing a simple pink camisole and a Harrison Cambell novel in her hands. 

Sasha steps inside and closes the door behind her. “So uhh.” She holds up the corset for Azu to see. “Do you know how to put one on?”

Azu places the book beside and swings her legs to the side of the bed. She beckons for Sasha to come closer to have a closer look at the corset. “I can do this.” She stands up and stretches her arms, “right, have you had one on you before?.”

“Yeah, it’s been a couple of years though,” Sasha says, Azu nods and smiles.

“Do you know how it’s supposed to feel?” She nods her head and Azu positions herself in front of Sasha with the corset in her hands.

“Okay put your arms up.” Azu’s tone is firm and Sasha finds herself with her arms up before processing what Azu had said. Azu takes a step closer and wraps her arms around Sasha, looking down at her and slips the corset around her.

She was very close. Sasha rested her hand on Azu’s arm and could feel her muscle move.

“So uh- howdya know how to put on one of these?” Azu smiles and brings her arms back round to the front and begins to clasp the corset.

“Some of the priests in Aphrodite’s temple like wearing them, sometimes they would need help.” she finishes off the last of the clasps and pulls on Sasha’s slip as taught as it can get under the corset, she takes a step back. “Are you okay with readjusting it?”

Sasha nods and starts to come back to herself a little “uhh yeah,” she pulls the corset and sets it so it sits correctly on her waist and awkwardly adjusts her breasts. When she was with Eldarion it didn’t feel like _this._ Here, in front of Azu it feels weird, not a bad weird, just like her stomach is fluttering and weirdly warm. 

“Is it comfortable?” Azu asks, Sasha nods her head once more. She puts her hand on Sasha’s hip and gently gestures for her to turn to face the wall, Azu grabs one of the ribbons at the bottom of the corset and slips her fingers between them and Sasha’s back. “Tell me when it’s getting too tight,” and _tugs_ on the ribbon.

It‘s not that Sasha wasn’t expecting it, she is quite good at not being surprised but she couldn’t help but let out a small _oh_ and reach for the bedframe.

“Are you okay?” Azu stops pulling completely and twists so she can see Sasha’s face.

“Uhh yeah, I’m fine, just wasn’t expecting it.” Gods she could feel her face flushing, she hadn’t been caught off guard for years and to be this flustered just because of something as common as her friend helping her into a corset is embarrassing.

A look passes over Azu’s face that she doesn’t quite recognise, “ah, I see.” She looks at Sasha's face and lets her hands wander to pull on Sasha’s underclothes taught under the corset again. “Do you want me to go slower? More gentle?” 

When Azu asks her tone is soft and sweet, and when Sasha shakes her head and says “no you’re right” Azu’s smile becomes more mischievous, her eyes go bright. She turns back round and begins pulling on the ribbons once more. 

Each time she goes to hook a finger under the lacing it grazes against Sasha’s back, sometimes when pulling the ribbon Azu’s hand would grip against her hip, her thumb resting over the small of her back and pressing into the skin against her spine. 

The first pull of the laces goes past without further embarrassment on Sasha’s behalf but as the corset gets tighter Sasha’s breaths get shallower the grip she has on the bed frame makes her knuckles flush red.

“Is that comfortable?” Azu asks while dipping her fingers between each of the gaps of ribbon from the top of the corset towards the bottom of her back redirecting it to her hip before getting too far.

Sasha feels disappointed, she doesn’t know why.

“It’s uhh- it’s fine, could probably be tighter.” She feels Azu’s hand leave her hip and for some reason the disappointed feeling doesn’t leave her gut. Maybe Hamid’s desire for constant physical affection has finally seeped into her.

Azu keeps tightening the corset, at times using Sasha’s hip as leverage and stopping often to ask whether or not it is getting too tight for Sasha.

Back with Eldarion, whenever she did have to wear a corset she would always try to get it as loose as possible, to make it as simple as possible to let it slip away. But for some reason when the laces are in Azu’s hands she’s fine with being constricted. Restrained. 

There is one more strong pull from Azu that makes Sasha gasp just a little bit, “that’s enough.” Azu starts to tie a bow at Sasha’s back and giggles a bit. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just wrapped up like a present for me.” She turns Sasha to face her and undoes the bows at the sides of her hips. “Do you know how to do those?” Sasha takes a minute to start thinking again and shakes her head. She _does_ know how to do the rest but she can’t stand the idea of Azu not being this close to her. 

She tightens the lace at the side of her hips quickly keeping the small bows hanging at the side of Sasha’s hips nice and tidy. The corset actually properly fits Sasha now and it feels nicer than expected. 

Azu reaches over for the dress that had been discarded onto her bed and passes it on to Sasha. “Here you go, unless you want help putting that on too.” She teases and it takes everything in Sasha to not agree to extra help.

“Right.” Sasha slips the dress over her head and tugs it down. “I’m just going to-” she gestures at the door. 

“Oh yes of course!” Azu takes a step back to let her through.

Sasha tries not to think about the corset throughout the party and fails miserably.


End file.
